


The Emptiness of a Soul

by RukiaK1



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Portgas D. Ace Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Rating may change. Relationships are up for discussion. "Thank you, for loving me." When Ace spoke those words, they were supposed to be his last. . .When Fairy Tail comes back from their 7 years of being sealed away things are different in the world. Yet, their guild has gained a strong member, named Portgas D. Ace. Things are not as they seem with this member. And with him, comes a more dangerous secret than any of them are prepared for. Through darkness, and pain, they will have to work together in order to overcome the trials that they are faced with.Things only get worse when it becomes clear that Ace is not the only person that made it to Fiore."It's all going according to plan, soon. Fiore will just be another nation under my control."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Natsu Dragneel/Portgas D. Ace, Natsu Dragneel/Sting Eucliffe, Past Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. 00: Returning after 7 Years

_“Thank you for loving me!”_ They were supposed to be his last words, and yet, somehow, they were far from that.

_x-x-x-x_

7 Years Earlier, a group of mages from the renowned Fairy Tail disappeared along with Tenrou island. Yet, one day it was confirmed that they were alive. They were found, wounded but they were alive. And they could finally go home. But home was no longer what it was before.

_x-x-x-x_

“I see, we lost a lot of people during our absence. . .” Erza let out a breath, sipping her drink, “but you said we gained one strong member?”

“Yeah, we did.” Macao has a strange look on his face though, “he’s a bit aloof. Well, actually more than a bit. He shows up from time to time with funds for the guild and then he leaves again. He’s more of a free spirit but he’s helped to somewhat keep Twilight Ogre off our backs. At least, they don’t come around when he’s here at all.”

“And yet, you have this look on your face that tells me maybe he isn’t all great.”

“Well, he does have his moments.” Macao acknowledged, “he went through something violently traumatic that he doesn’t talk about. His eyes go cold and hollow and he loses control of his magic. Random things trigger these attacks. But considering how we found him, I’m not in the slightest bit surprised about it.”

“How you found him?” Makarov finally looks up, “you found him?”

“Yes, he was wounded, worse than I’ve seen in a long time. I would even say he was on deaths door before we got him to Porlyusica, just to see if she could save him. She did, somehow. Even she seemed surprised when he woke up again. It took months of recovery before he was fully able to move around but he brought some spirit back into this guild.” Macao let out a breath. “He’ll still have break downs but they aren’t as bad as they used to be. If they are bad, he’ll disappear for a few weeks but he always finds his way back one way or another.”

“Actually, he’s coming back right now.” Wakaba interrupts, an eyebrow raised. “I figured he’d hear the news and come back but he was a lot closer than I expected.”

“. . .well I was hoping to prep everyone for this but I guess we will just have to see how it goes. Except we need to make sure Natsu doesn’t eat his fire.” Macao rubs the back of his head, “or I don’t imagine that will go well.”

Erza listens and she frowns. She wonders why Macao says that, but she turns her gaze instead to Natsu. The other is munching on some food, and he seems relatively content. But the second the door pushes open, his head turns. Gajeel is sitting next to Natsu and also lifts his head.

“Who are you?” _Well. I expected as much._ Erza sighs, hearing Natsu say that to the newcomer. The man before them is tall, with black hair and black eyes. She sees a scar in the shape of a circle on his chest, not hidden by the open shirt he wears. The hat on his head is tipped up when he notices Natsu.

“I should be asking you that.” He replies and Erza sees Macao start moving over to them.

“Well if you are here to hurt my friends then I’ll beat you like those other guys!” It’s instant but all eyes are on them.

“No! No fighting!” Macao scolds, “Natsu he’s a member of this guild now. He’s no threat.”

“He’s a member?” Happy speaks up and Ace looks at him curiously. He smiles just a little before flipping the bag over his shoulder over and handing it to Macao.

“Here. There would have been more but I ate some of the monster I killed so it wasn’t worth as much. Sorry.”

Macao takes it and almost drops it for a moment, letting out a breath. He seems surprised but then moves and places the bag on the counter after what seemed to be a struggle. “You did fine, Ace. You always do. But even after you ate some of it there was this much payment?”

“Yeah.” ‘Ace’ puts his arms behind his head. Erza steps forward, listening to the two of them calmly. “Guess it ate an entire city so the reward went up.” He seems to notice Erza and looks at her. “I’m guessing all of you are the missing members I was hearing about.”

“We are.” She replies and he seems to lower his guard a little. Yet, not fully. “My name is Erza.” She holds out her hand and he pauses before removing his arms and moving to shake her hand. His grip is tight, there is no doubt in her mind that he’s strong.

“Ace! You fucker!” They are interrupted as the door slams open. There is a member of Twilight Orge standing there. “I said your guild needs to pay up so don’t ignore me!”

He takes his hand back and she can see something in him change as he turns around. He catches the punch with ease and Erza can see the rest of the guild members stand up.

“Don’t fight in here!” Macao snaps, and Erza has to wonder why. Before Ace takes his free hand backwards and it lights up in fire.

“You can choose to back away. Or you can choose to get a fire fist to the face, whichever you prefer.” He is not messing around; it is easy for her to see.

“You’re the ones who owe us! Don’t act like your better than us!”

“You have five seconds.” Ace’s fire starts traveling up his arm. “Five. . .four. . .” The other seems to hesitate before he turns around and starts running. Ace watches him and slowly lets the flames die away.

“Jeezus I thought you were going to blow another hole in the wall.” Macao groans a little. Ace turns around and grins again.

“That was only because that guy grabbed my arm before I hit him. I wouldn’t do it again.” He promises. His eyes don’t have a spark in them but Erza can see in a sense that he is content.

“. . .so. Ace.” Makarov stands on the table in front of him now, looking him up and down. “You joined the guild around two years ago?”

“Yes, I did. You must be Makarov that I was told bout.” Erza is almost surprised when he phrases his sentence like that. But Makarov only extends his hand to the other.

“Yes, I am, it is good to meet you. I’ve heard you’ve been trying to protect my idiot children while I was gone.”

Ace almost seems surprised but then he nodded. Shaking his hand, “I tried I suppose.” He blushes then when his stomach growls loudly.

“I guess you’re hungry.” Mira lets out a soft laugh then. “I’m making something right now for everyone so you can eat soon.”

“T-thanks.” He puts his other hand over his stomach and gives a little smile.

“You ate half the monster and you’re still hungry?” Macao muses, “or did you sprint here on fire again?”

“. . .yes I did and I only ate ¼ of it! It wasn’t that much.” Ace pouts and that also surprises Erza. He seemed mature until the moment he did that.

_I wonder. . ._ She lets out a breath, “Well. Lets introduce everyone while Mira makes us all something to eat.” She replies, moving to sit down next to Gray.

Introductions are not hard. Ace seems to get them mixed up here and there but she can’t blame him. They end up eating and Ace seems to scarf food down as if he’s never ate before.

Erza watches him and she clears her throat, “how did you get that hurt?” She has to ask him. She keeps watching the scar on his chest.

When he looks at her, his eyes are hollow. They contain no ounce of life in them. And the words that leave his lips send a chill down her spine.

“I choose to die in order to protect the one thing in this world that meant the most to me. My little brother, Luffy.”

_x-x-x-x_

The first week or so was nothing but turmoil in the guild as everything got sorted out. Twilight Ogre was no longer a problem for all of them, thankfully. And, Ace seemed to fit in with all of them one way or another. He was destructive, violent, and oh yes. He seemed to have an endless supply of fire. Natsu couldn’t eat it but by all means the other did not care very much. He liked Ace, that much was clear.

“Ace! Did you hear about the Grand Magic Games?!” Natsu is excited, and he slams his hands down on the table.

“I did, but I’m not sure I should join something like that.” Ace leans on his hand, and laughs. “I may hurt someone.” The laugh is hollow but he hides that from most of them. Erza can see it and hear it though.

“Oh come on, you’d do fine.” Gajeel gives Ace a pat on the back and Erza watches his eyes go wide. She stands, watching the flames on his shoulders rise up. And he lets out a startling sound that sounds like he’s choking.

“Ace-“ Natsu moves but something clatters behind them and Macao has Natsu’s hand suddenly.

“Gajeel step away from him right now!” The steel dragon slayer seems surprised but he does as a pillar of fire engulfs Ace. It burns his shirt right off and he lets out a startling _scream_ of agony. “I’m sorry! I forgot to tell you all that the entrance wound is on his back! He goes into fits like this when he’s touched there!”

“. . .Ace.” Natsu watches him. Erza can see Ace grasp his head, and the screaming hasn’t stopped. Everyone is closer, but the sheer intensity of the heat keeps everyone but Natsu and Macao from getting close. Makarov is at her side, his eyes wide.

“How do we calm him down?” He asks, but Macao bites his lip.

“We don’t know. We’ve never been able to. He normally exhausts himself to passing out or he just…we don’t know.”

“Let me go.” Natsu takes his hand back. “If anyone can do it, then It’ll be me right?” He steps forward and slowly enters the flames. Erza can see the small wince as he wraps his arms around Ace.

“Natsu.” Lucy seems worried but she bites her lip and doesn’t move closer. She can’t. Erza knows she wouldn’t be able to either.

“!!!” Ace’s eyes are empty, but his mouth slowly closes. The screaming lessens as he does until it stops. Then he slumps against Natsu as the flames die out. Natsu doesn’t stop gripping onto him, but Erza can see even with who Natsu is, there are some burns on his body.

“Ace. . .” Natsu lets out a slow breath, but Erza can see him shaking a little bit. “Who did this to you?”

“Natsu?” Lucy repeats and she sees him clench a fist. Ace seems to be completely unconscious and easily, Natsu lifts him up. He turns him around and Erza sees it then. The scar on his back, destroying a tattoo that was there before. It’s the same size. The same spot as the one on his chest. _An entrance and exit wound._

Natsu doesn’t let him go, his eyes are dark with emotion. Erza knows that he is angry for Ace.

“Do you know what happened to him?” Makarov is hesitant to ask, but Macao slowly shakes his head.

“No. He doesn’t talk about it. He’ll mention his brother but he shuts down everything else. I just know that he has those…attacks, fits. Where he loses control. They’re not normally so violent but it does happen. I’m sorry, I didn’t think anyone would touch his back yet.” Macao rubs his face.

“And his brother, are there any records of him that we can find?”

“No. In fact its as if Ace never existed either.” Macao replied. “We can’t find anything on him. . .”

“Why does that matter?” Natsu is angry. “Whoever did this wanted to kill him, that’s obvious! And if you found him then that means something must have happened after words-“ He stops as Ace’s hand grips his shoulder.

“It’s pointless.” His voice his hoarse, but Erza suspects its from the screaming he had been doing. “I’ve done a lot of searching but nothing indicates that anyone I knew is here too.”

Natsu is looking down at him, and Erza watches his anger slowly melt away. “. . .Ace.”

“Ace.” Makarov jumps down then, “You can talk to us-“ He stops though, seeing Ace’s shoulders shake as he stands there. He pushes his head against Natsu’s shoulder, as if he’s trying to hide what he is feeling right now. The only person who can see his face is Natsu.

“I died!” It comes out and it rings through the guild, causing silence to fall throughout. No one speaks, but a few people stand up as Ace grips his head with his free hand. He seems weak after that explosion of fire. Needing Natsu to keep him up. “I should be dead. But I’m not and I’m not sure if it’s a cruel joke or what it is. There is no way I could have survived it! And I can’t control it. I can’t control my flames when I think about it!” His knees buckle and they hit the floor with a loud thump. Natsu goes down with him, but he doesn’t let go of the other. Ace is taller than him, so he did seem to loose control for a moment.

“Ace.” Natsu was the first one to speak again, holding onto Ace. He isn’t good with things like this, but Erza watches him carefully. “I don’t know what happened because you’ll have to tell us! You are our family now! Which means you need to rely on us! You need to trust us!” Gray takes a step closer, but he stops himself. Ace must be burning hot, and only Natsu can hold him like that. “I don’t know a lot about you right now, but I know you protected the people I care about while we were gone. And that means this place is your home no matter what happens next! So, tell us what happened to you!”

Ace is quiet and she watches as he looks up at Natsu then. His entire body is shaking. “They decided to execute me. My crime? Being born.” Ace is harder to hear now but most of the guild has moved as close as they can get without feeling the intense heat. Ace’s body isn’t on fire anymore, but it feels like it is. He looks down then, “My father was a notorious criminal. He was killed before I was born—but they decided they had to eliminate his bloodline. Me.”

Natsu looks angry again, and Erza can see him clench his fists. But the others are also angry, she can see it.

“They decided that was your crime? Existing?” Makarov is angry. He doesn’t know Ace well, but Erza knows he already sees Ace as one of his children.

Gildarts has kept himself quiet for a long time. But he smashes his hand against the bar counter and stands up. “That’s a shitty excuse for killing someone.”

“. . .I know. . .Akainu didn’t see it that way though. They saw it as a type of justice. . .” He gets quiet though and Erza sees his form fully collapse. Natsu doesn’t let go of him.

“He passed out again.” Natsu says after a moment. “I think he just needs to sleep.”

“Yes, lets get him to his home….” Erza reasons, “He should rest.”

“Well, if he had one.” Jet mentions then, rubbing the back of his head. “Ace sleeps anywhere he wants but he doesn’t actually live anywhere. He’s never made a big deal about it. Even if we tried.”

“Well. Then I suppose he can rest here, with all of us.” Erza concludes, and watches Natsu look at Ace. Natsu seems protective, but she can hardly blame him. _He is safe here. We will make sure of that._

_x-x-x-x_

“It’s all going according to plan. Soon, everything will be under my control. No matter the issue with Caesar’s capture. One way or another, I’ll be getting what I want.”


	2. The Grand Magic Games Begin: Enter A Dangerous Enemy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be, but the surprising twist near the end was what I wanted to get to. I hope you all enjoy it, we are already going for the throat in this story. 
> 
> The scenes will be pretty cut up during the games due to the nature of battles and or the events. I will not express what happens in many of them just the reaction post them in most cases.

The Grand Magic games are their chance to return to power in Fiore, and for some reason its what they decide to do. They were behind all of the other guilds, by 7 years! Even their strongest members had to keep training in order to beat the new threats that were facing them. After that, Makarov would choose who was going to participate in the games, and who would sit out.

They had little choice but to do their best to get stronger, and hopefully. . .something good would come out of this.

However, after missing much of their training due to the celestial spirits, they received unexpected help from Ultear and Jellal. Allowing them to open the reserve of magical energy that was within them.

The only two unaffected were Erza and Ace. . .

_x-x-x-x_

“Neither of you are affected by my magic?” Ultear seemed curious. In a way, Erza made sense. She was naturally strong perhaps her secondary magic wasn’t hidden away. And yet, this boy named Ace was unaffected by her as well. He sat on a crate outside of the location where the others were currently suffering, eating some type of candy.

“Of course not,” Erza responded, but she seemed just as curious about Ace. “But I am surprised you’re not feeling the affects, Ace.”

He blinked, lifting his head and took another bite. He was casually kicking his feet, “oh. That’s because I don’t use magic.” He said it so casually that Ultear was taken aback. Jellal also seemed surprised for a moment, before clearing his throat.

“You don’t use magic.” He repeated and Ace nodded calmly.

“No, I guess I never thought to mention it before.” He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. But Ultear had seen his flames. . .if it wasn’t magic then what was it? “Everyone just assumed it was magic and I didn’t figure I should explain if I didn’t have to.” He takes another bite, lifting his head to look at them all. He stops as he is mid chew and swallows. “I uh. Suppose that’s not what you expected to hear?”

“No, of course not. You can turn your body into fire and everyone here uses magic of course.” Erza crosses her arms, “are you sure its not just a different type of magic?”

“Nah. It’s cuz I ate the Mera Mera no mi.” Ace lets out a breath and he jumps down. “Devil Fruits,” he adds, “they give the person who eats it various powers and abilities depending on the kind.” He lifted his hand that wasn’t holding his food and lights it on fire. “The one I ate turned my body into fire itself. The fire is me, and I _am_ fire.” He grins.

Erza steps forward, almost surprised. “I see that’s why Macao drilled into Natsu’s head that he couldn’t eat the fire coming from you. It would essentially be him eating you.”

“Yeah and I don’t really want to see or know how that would work out.” Ace chuckled. “It’s why your spell isn’t working on me.” He looks at Ultear. “Since it has nothing to do with magic and I don’t think I have the ability to use magic anyway.”

“. . .I see. And these Devil Fruit. . .they have no magical properties then?”

“Well I don’t know about that.” Ace shrugged some. “I just know it isn’t magic in your sense.”

“. . .I see.” Erza murmurs, and Ultear can see she is thinking hard about that. “Well, in that case I suppose no one needs to know. If the Master chooses you to join the games no one needs to know it isn’t magic. You are plenty powerful as it is.”

“I suppose.” He shrugged again but Ultear wonders about him. _Who is this boy? And what secrets is he hiding?_

_x-x-x-x_

In the end, Ace had not gotten picked for a team. Gray didn’t think it was because of anything he had done, but because they didn’t know the limits of his abilities. They would be unprepared to fight with him, but that seemed fine with the other. He still came with them to Crocus however. He assumed that was mostly due to the fact that Natsu had asked him too.

He wasn’t sure why or how Natsu became so close to Ace, but it was not a surprise for him either. Not after _that_ day. Ace didn’t talk about it. He kept himself rather quiet when he was faced with the terrors of his nightmares or memories. He didn’t seem like he was ready to say anything more than what he had already. . .

“Wendy hasn’t returned?” Lissana is worried, Gray can see it in her eyes. The time is almost up for their return to the room and she is nowhere to be found.

Ace seems anxious, tapping his foot a few times. “I can go look for her-“ He is interrupted by the giant pumpkin head announcer that starts speaking outside. Gray’s heart skips a beat but they have to listen to what is said. To their horror, the games are beginning right now. And all of their members have to be there in order to start.

“What do we do?” Natsu mutters.

“We don’t have Wendy.” Erza agrees and Gray bites his lip. Will they already disappoint their entire guild?

Gray can see Elfman is ready to go but he glances at Ace for a moment, clearing his throat. “Ace!” He declares and Gray turns to the Blackett. “I think it’s your time to shine!”

Ace looks panicked for a good moment. “Wait, what? No-“

Erza however, seems to only give it a moment thought, “no he’s right. Come on! Let’s go all of you!”

Natsu lets out a triumphant cry and follows her, grabbing Ace’s hand. Gray knows that this can only end one way, poorly, but. Oh well. He and Lucy follow suit.

_I wonder why Elfman choose Ace though? I know he wanted to participate badly._

“We’ll find Wendy! I promise!” Lisanna calls out then. And Gray has to hope that she’ll be alright when they find her.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” Ace mutters, but he keeps up pace with Erza on the stairs leading to the large labyrinth in front of them.

“It’s too late now.” Erza answers, calmly. “Until we find Wendy and make sure she is okay we need to use you as our reserve member.”

“I don’t-“ She looks at him and Ace shuts his mouth before he sighs.

“Fine but don’t get me involved with anything water.”

“What, your fire doesn’t like water?” Gray asks, letting out a soft chuckle. He hears the huff from the other.

“Yes, but no. Let’s just say I’ll be a sitting duck if I get wet.” He responds, glancing back at Gray. But then he just grins and sprints ahead on the flames coming from his feet.

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Natsu cries out and tries to catch up but Ace beats them to the labyrinth easily. Gray has to wonder what kind of tricks and power the other holds within him. Something tells him that, he’s a lot stronger than they know.

_x-x-x-x_

_“Don’t worry about anything. Just get through and kill anyone who gets in our way.”_

_x-x-x-x_

The labyrinth was hard for them to get through, in fact they were the last of 8 teams to make it all of the way through. Ace blames Natsu for most of it because he almost fell more than a few times, but they did make it through in the end.

Ace’s body itself is tired by the time they are allowed to go back to their room. He can’t believe he has found himself in the middle of all of this. Yet, Wendy is unable to fight. She needs time to rest and recover so Ace won’t complain.

 _An actual bed. . ._ He watches the others shuffle off to their own beds in the room and he flops down on his. But his mind is whirling. _I didn’t hear that voice, did I?_ He has to be mistaken. After years of looking he hasn’t found anyone good or bad that was from his home lands. And yet. He is certain he heard the voice of a very dangerous man in that labyrinth.

“Oh well.” He whispers, closing his eyes. “I’m sure I was wrong.”

_x-x-x-x_

The announcer is loud as they begin to introduce the teams. Ace’s head still hurts a little from the lack of sleep he has gotten but he tries his best to ignore it.

“Fairy Tail! Is this the secret to the guild reclaiming their position as the strongest in Fiore?!” The booing that follows is something Ace accepts as they walk out into the arena. He sees Natsu is upset and so are the others, but it is easy to see on the pink haired males face. He sighs a little, standing with them in the uncomfortable clothes that make them matching. _Either way. I’m involved._

His thoughts go back to the night before, but he simply shakes his head as he listens to the other teams being announced. Mermaid Heel is 7th, then Blue Pegasus in 6th, Lamia Scale in 5th, Raven Tail in 4th. . . He can sense the anger and confusion in the crowd and around him when they are announced. He knows somewhat that the man who leads that guild is Laxus’ father and a terrible man. After them though is a surprise for them all.

Fairy Tail team B in third place. It consists of Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, and. . .Mystogan? Ace doesn’t actually know who that is so he hesitates a little as he watches the other. Before he chooses to ignore it as Sabertooth is announced as the second team to have passed. He can hear Natsu and Gajeel arguing but his attention is elsewhere.

Sabertooth almost seems confused that they were not first, and at the same time. . . Ace’s blood runs cold as the first team is announced.

“In a devastating outcome, the first team is one I have never heard of before! A newly rising guild in the land of Fiore!”

Ace’s heart stops the second he hears the name. And he wishes so badly that he had been wrong the night before.

“The Donquixote Pirates are the first to finish this year! Who and what are these mysterious mages!?” When they walk in, Ace does take a step back.

“Ace?” Gray catches him before he falls backwards. Lyon is still standing with Gray and he seems to be concerned as well.

“Do you know them?”

“I do, and they’re the last people I want to see here.” Ace’s heart skips a beat as a large man comes out first into the arena. He is taller than the average person by a lot, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses and he seems to hold an aura of power. “Because that man, is Doflamingo Donquixote, and there is little doubt in my mind that he will kill someone here.” The others are trouble as well. None more so than their boss, but each pose a dangerous challenge to all of them.

“Kill someone? Are you positive?” He looks at Erza and she seems to let out a shaky breath when their eyes meet. “I see, he’s that dangerous. How do you know him?”

“. . .it’s a long story for right now. But. . .” _We got lucky last night. He could have killed us all._

The announcer is arguing about the two Fairy Tail teams, and its enough time for Doflamingo to make eye contact with Ace, and a grin spreads over his face.

“I see.” The large man only needs to take a few steps to reach them. Gray puts his arm in front of Ace and Natsu seems to tense. The other guilds also seem to tense, watching the man that seems to hold an aura of pure _villainy_ and evil around him. “So. You’re alive, _Portgas.”_ Natsu lets out a snarl.

“Get away from us.” But Ace knows the man is not affected by that.

“. . .I suppose we will see if you can escape death for a second time, shall we?” Before he turns around and walk away.

“. . .listen to me.” Ace whispers then, “That family, they are not afraid to kill anyone, destroy anything, or do whatever it takes to _win._ Do not, hold back against them. Not even a fraction. . .or you _will_ meet your end.”

 _How did he get here? What are his plans?_ Ace feels sick as he listens to the announcer tell them how the games worked. The battles. How many people would die by that families hands?

When _Hidden_ the first game is announced, Gray glances at Ace.

“So, what you’re saying is avoid those guys as much as I can?” He asks. Ace looks at him, and lets out a shaky breath.

“If you want to come out with your life, yes. I think that is your only choice depending on who they pick.”

“Well. We will have to see I guess.”

The first game commences with the teams picking the members they wish to see fighting. Sabertooth picks Rufus Lore, Mermaid Heel picks Beth Vanderwood, Raven Tail picks Nullpudding, Laima Scale picks Lyon Vastia, Blue Pegasus picks Eve Tearm, and Fairy Tail picks Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster. . . From the Donquixote pirates, it is just who Ace thought, Pica.

_Be careful Gray, Juvia._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to twist the Grand Magic games. I removed Quatro Cerberus as I felt they were the one team with the least impact out of the rest of them. 
> 
> The idea for this fanfic really revolves around what is going to happen next.


	3. A Precedent for Danger: Overwhelming Victories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clarify that I do not believe the Donquixote family would 'dominate' the games but that the enemy is wholly unprepared to deal with their brutality and not aware of what they can do to their enemies. Therefore, I reasoned the outcomes of these matches to follow this pattern. There is also another reason for it, but as you know that'll come later.

“So, do you think Gray or Juvia have a chance?” Erza’s voice catches Ace’s attention and he glances at her.

“No. I don’t think so. A game called hidden and a man who is made of stone?” He ran a hand through his hair, “well I almost think the game is made for him.” He slowly moves then to hold his arms, a chill going down his spine as he realized that what he had rebuilt over the years may come crashing down for a second time. “But what really worries me is that they only had four people come onto the field.” He had recognized them all. Pica, Baby 5, and Gladius. All of Doflamingo’s assassins. But where was their fifth member?

“. . .a man made of stone.” Erza murmurs before she shakes her head and looks at Ace again. “. . .I noticed too. I can only hope that is good for us but I have no idea.”

“I don’t think it is.” Ace keeps track of the screens as they are allowed to go back to their other guild members if they see fit. He would rather stay on the field but he knows that they need to tell the others right away. The danger in the games just grew beyond Raven Tail.

Makarov seems to be cheering the loudest but everyone is excited back at where the guild is sitting. _I just wish I didn’t have to tell him about Doflamingo._

“Master,” He interrupts and the other looks over. Including the long blonde haired girl, he has come to know as the 1st master, Mavis.

“Yes Ace?” He seems puzzled but then his face draws into worry. “Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, there is. On top of Raven Tail it appears as if the mysterious guild is dangerous.” Erza interrupts. She seems tense and Ace can’t blame her with what he has told them so far.

“I see. I have never heard of them.” He agrees. “Yet, he seems to be the type that we would have heard about before.”

“Their leader carries an aura about him,” Mira slowly walks up, looking concerned. “If I had to describe it, the aura is nothing more than deadly.”

“He also appears to be their guild master so he has had to sneak his way in.” Erza frowns.

“No, I bet he used another one of his executives that’s older in order to participate.” Ace replied then, noticing that the man who appeared to be his right hand wasn’t there at all. “Even if his last name is the same that doesn’t mean anything if they used another way to get him in. But all of them are dangerous, it doesn’t matter if he’s one out there. All of them can easily kill someone if they wanted to. Gladius can blow objects up including himself. Baby 5 can turn any part of her body into a weapon, and they are all different. . .and Pica is a man made of stone. He _is_ stone.”

“Then what do you expect, Ace?” Macao asks, his eyes trained on the screens, “what do you think they can do here?”

“. . .I think he is here not for glory but to exercise his power.” Ace responded, slowly sitting on the ground. “. . .he wants to make people fear him. And what is more perfect than the Grand Magic Games? If he takes it by storm, then well, that’s that.”

“You seem to know him very well.” Makarov isn’t looking at Ace, but he is worried. Ace can see it.

“. . .I. I do. From where I come from, he’s one of the 7 God Pirates of the sea, _Shchibukai._ I don’t know how he got here either, but I do know he’s a man with little care for his actions. He is ruthless, and the people he calls family are protected under him.” Ace shook his head. “I don’t know much other than their name and what they can do from other people who have encountered them. Or if I have seen them in action.”

“. . .I wonder why they would come here.” Erza whispers. “And what his goals are then if he wins.”

“Nothing good for the people of this land.” Ace slowly pulled himself up, and he clenches a fist. “And of all people, I have to ask myself why him?”

He watches the screens. As expected, Pica is the best person for this type of game. He can meld with the buildings and the ground as he pleases. Picking off others like it is no trouble. _But he isn’t going for Gray or Juvia. . ._ He notices and narrows his eyes. _What is Doflamingo after?_

_x-x-x-x_

The results are more than shocking. Pica had picked off almost all of the teams enough that Gray and Juvia with their low points managed to get second and third place. It seems like a devastating blow to the others that participated. Pica wins, no question with 30 full points. The other guilds seemed to be shocked, but none more so than Sabertooth. Yet, there is also a commotion about how Pica did not attack members of Fairy Tail.

“Why didn’t you attack them too?” He isn’t sure of who the person is but she looks angry when looking up at the 15-foot-tall man.

He just grins, “because. We want to have _fun_ with them later.”

Ace feels his blood chill and he clenches his fist. _They saw me and now they are out for everyone else. That’s what I was worried about. And if someone dies…it’ll be because of me._

But the battles begin before they can do much else about the matter.

_x-x-x-x_

To their dismay, Lucy loses against Flare. And it’s a bad defeat, one that crushed Lucy’s spirits in its own right. Ace could tell how much pain she is in after the match, how exhausted she is. _And that woman tried to hurt the little one to do that._ Ace clenches his fists, watching the fights that follow. Ren wins against Arana, and then Orga vs. Gladius becomes the next match.

Ace holds his arms against his body, watching as the match begins. _This guy is going to be in a lot of pain._

“So, you said that this man uses explosions?” Erza questions and Ace nods a little bit. Leaning on the railing, he keeps in mind that Asuka is sitting near him. He’ll keep her safe from any debris that comes flying.

“Yes. He can blow up objects including himself when he fights. He should be taken very seriously, in that notion. Because it’s not the explosions someone should worry about, it’s the aftermath.”

“Aftermath?” Bisca asks, coming over and picking her daughter up, “what do you mean?”

“The shrapnel.” Ace responded, standing a little straighter as the match started. Orga isn’t prepared for the canister that Gladius pulls from his belt as it starts expanding.

Or the shrill laughter as he throws it and it explodes, sending millions of sharp pieces every which way into the audience and everywhere else. Its probably luck no one but Orga gets hurt, the pieces hitting his body where he couldn’t protect himself.

But now, he looks angry and attacks with his black lightning without a pause. _He shouldn’t do that._ Ace gripped the ledge a little tighter. Seeing the rage and anger that is forming.

“Lightning vs. explosives.” Mira murmurs and Ace can only feel himself tense even more in that moment.

The clashes between the two are violent, leaving scars in the ground of the arena. They seem evenly matched, their fights head to head. But eventually, it is clear to Ace that Gladius is done playing. His head starts to swell, growing larger and larger.

“What the hell are you using your magic on yourself?” Orga doesn’t know it won’t kill Gladius. He is unprepared for the bitter truth of Gladius’ abilities.

The other just grins, and when the spikes of his hair shoot off Ace doesn’t think twice. He grabs Asuka from where Bisca put her back on the ledge and hits the deck as one almost hits where she had been before. It wasn’t intentional like Flare, but Ace knows it would have had devastating effects. She seems scared and there is a moment of silence from the others before Bisca comes over for her.

“Oh God, Ace. Thank you.” She takes Asuka who is crying, not understanding what happened. “How did you know?”

“He doesn’t control the direction of the shrapnel.” Ace winced, realizing his arm got hit as well when he grabbed her. He can feel the numbness flowing through his arm into the rest of his body. “Shit.” _What was on his hair?_ He can hear the match is announced with Gladius victorious and it isn’t a surprise.

“Ace, are you alright?” He feels Erza’s hand as she looks at the wound, “it looks like it grazed you.”

“Yeah.” Ace agrees, letting out a shaky breath, “but something was on his hair.”

“On his hair?” Natsu grabs a piece and sniffs it, as if it’s the smart thing to do. But he just makes a face. “That’s a weird smell.” He concludes. “But I don’t know what it is.”

“Well, I can tell you that I can’t move my arm and I was only nicked.” Ace grunted as he got into a sitting position, holding his arm a little. _Something to keep his enemies from moving. And we both just got unlucky._

“. . .no wonder Orga went down so fast. If he couldn’t dodge even one then. . .well then he would go down like you did. I can only imagine, that first hit was to his leg.” Mira frowns.

“The second it hit his leg,” Levy nods a little, “he went down and that I guess. . .was that. He was unprepared for what was going to happen.”

“Now that guy is bald though.” Gajeel muttered. “But I don’t like their style.”

Ace is quiet, lifting his head a little bit. “We really need to be careful.” He replied slowly, “Gladius just eventually got tired of fighting him. He could have just done that from the start if he had really wanted to.”

“. . .so, he was playing with him.” Makarov concludes.

“Being honest, he probably was just supposed to show off for everyone. . . but I also would bet that was to measure the strength of their opponents.” Ace murmured. “Even if Sabertooth is strong, they don’t know the level of enemies they are dealing with. Which leaves everyone unprepared for fighting them.” Ace closed his eyes. Even if he wants to watch the last match, he knows he needs to rest some. _Besides, things are only about to get worse._

_x-x-x-x_

“Are you ready?” Natsu is fired up, as usual. Ace doesn’t feel as confident as the other but he hopes today isn’t going to go badly.

“I’m as ready as I can be.” Ace slept a lot after he got hit with that paralysis agent, as Porlyusica, had told him. But now he had a lot of food inside of him, and he was relatively ready. He had missed all of the partying of the night before that the others were part of. It couldn’t be helped since he had all but collapsed in bed.

“We’ll do fine.” Erza replies, her gaze soft as they gather in the stadium for the next day. The last to arrive are the Donquixote Guild, whom arrive a little late even for the time they are supposed to arrive. But after the vicious day that was brought the day before, people do not comment about it.

Day 2 is a game called Chariot. Despite the name, Natsu and Gajeel choose to participate. Ace lets them, he doesn’t feel like going right now. He doesn’t know if he is prepared enough. In this game, it is Doflamingo himself that joins.

Ace is worried, he expects a slaughter if the game is anything like the day before.

To perhaps, his horror and also his relief, its something else. A race over moving objects.

“Well, there goes our chance to win.” Lucy sighs besides him. He doesn’t know a lot about her, but he doesn’t think she’s a bad person either.

“Mmm his motion sickness won’t do any of us good.” Gray rubbed his face, “we shouldn’t have let him go.”

“He was too insistent.” Erza shook her head, “but I suppose we already know we are going to lose.”

“It’s probably for the best. No fighting with Doflamingo in this case.” Ace replied, watching the screens. The man is far ahead of the pink and black-haired dragon slayers. That’s for the best, Ace knows.

He can tell the other is easily going to win, between his long legs and using his strings to easily swing from cart to cart. It’s his ‘magic’ as far as they know, so of course no one is going to do anything about it.

It doesn’t surprise Ace when Doflamingo gets first, and calmly walks back to his team after such. They are lucky he was focused on winning, and didn’t attack the people in the games with them.

 _It’s one lucky day I guess but. . ._ Part of him fears the future of this tournament.

“Ace.” Lucy speaks softly after a moment, looking up at him. “I’m a little worried, we still haven’t seen his last member. Do you know why?”

“No. I have no clue right now.” Ace murmured, but he is worried just as she is. _I wonder who will face this person and I wonder why we have no idea who he is._

At least, by the end of this, Natsu and Gajeel had gotten them 2 points. And, well, the support of the crowd through their determination.

_x-x-x-x_

The matches begin. In the first match the two create a wager, one that sets in motion the rest of the day’s events. Predictably, the winner is the Raven Tail member who uses mimic magic.

It’s the next match that sets the tone for the rest of the tournament.

Doflamingo Donquixote vs. Ace D. Portgas.

“Fuck.” Ace whispered, but part of him is glad that he’s the one going out there. No one else will have to suffer if it is him out there. But he isn’t sure he can win.

“Ace.” Gray puts a hand on his shoulder and Erza puts hers on the other hand. “No matter what, this isn’t worth your life.”

“. . . I know that.” He smiles weakly before heading down into the arena. He’s sure if Natsu wasn’t sick then he wouldn’t let Ace go out there, but he isn’t. There is nothing holding him back from entering the field.

He just wonders if a second death awaits him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at dragging things out, so oh well. Here is the next installment, I hope you all enjoy!

For Natsu, he felt a twist in his stomach when he woke up a while later. He just, something didn’t feel right and he wasn’t sure why. He got out of bed, realizing Wendy was sitting up in bed. She held her hands together, and her eyes were dark. “Wendy?”

“Oh, Natsu.” She looked up and her face contorted to worry. “I-I’m scared. Can you feel it?”

“. . .yeah something is wrong.” He fixed his clothes and headed for the door.

“There is no magical energy coming from the fight! But, something in me tells me he’s going to kill him.”

Natsu looked at her and Carla, and he felt his heart beat quick. “Wendy, whose fighting?”

Carla was the one who replied and Natsu was out of the room a moment after it came from her, “Ace and Doflamingo.”

He ran, his feet hitting the ground with a solid thud. _Ace is fighting that guy?_ His blood ran cold.

_Ace._

The others didn’t know about their conversation. The others didn’t know about everything Ace told him.

_Everything you told me. You told me because you wanted to protect everyone! But who can protect you?_

“Ace!” He ran onto the gally, his eyes going wide as he came up to the others. All of them were here, both of their teams united.

“Natsu. . .” When Erza looks at him, he feels his entire heart stop. He looks to the arena and he can see the blood on the ground.

Yet, Ace is still standing. He’s cut up, one of his legs looks almost unusable, yet he pulls himself to his feet no matter how many times Doflamingo pushes him down or cuts him up.

Natsu grips the edge of the stone wall. He wants to go down there but he doesn’t. He knows he can’t.

“He’s getting slaughtered.” He hears Laxus whisper, the crowd is all but silent as well as Ace gets knocked down again.

His breathing is harsh but he still pulls himself up off of the ground, and this time he looks at Doflamingo and he _smiles_.

Holding his hand out before him, flames start to swirl around him.

“You can still fight, can you?” Doflamingo does have injuries. Natsu can see a few burns on his skin, but the murderous intent is strong. The man is getting tired though it seems, there are less than 10 minutes left out of the thirty. Ace has been fighting him tooth and nail despite his wounds.

_“. . .I know who his fifth member is Natsu. I didn’t want to admit it, I kept telling myself I was wrong. . .but I’m not. And I know it. I need you to trust what I’m about to tell you.”_

Natsu closes his eyes when he hears the cry of pain Ace lets out. He hears the announcers talking about stopping the match.

“He needs to just stay down!” Gajeel is next to Natsu, and the pink haired male can feel his anger. “He’s going to get himself killed!”

“. . .he knows that.” Natsu whispers and he knows it only turns the heads of Gajeel and Laxus. He suddenly feels a large hand on his shoulder, warm but he can tell Laxus is doing all he can not to go out there and kill Doflamingo himself.

“What do you mean?”

“Natsu, is there a reason Ace is fighting like this? He can’t continue on.” Erza sounds worried, and she’s right to be. She believes in him, but the brutality he is experiencing is unlike no other.

Natsu opens his eyes and he bites his lip, hard enough to make it bleed. “Last night, Ace told me something that he didn’t want anyone else to know. He thinks he knows who Doflamingo’s fifth member is, at least he’s 90% sure.”

“And what does that have to do with getting his ass beat?” Gajeel snaps.

And Natsu clenches the stone hard enough to crack it, “Ace said that his fifth member is a pawn just waiting to get killed. And that the only way he can be set free is if Doflamingo is distracted in battle long enough. Ace keeps getting up because if he doesn’t, that person will be killed.” Natsu knows the other secret too. But he keeps his mouth shut, not wanting the others to know it. He knows Ace wouldn’t want them to—and in a way that hurts him.

_x-x-x-x_

_“So, you must really want to help this guy huh? Then why don’t we tell everyone and go save him?” It seemed simple to Natsu. It really did. But Ace sighs and takes a large drink of the sake in his possession. Natsu knows he’s still out of it, he slept a lot. And his arm still is mostly numb, along with part of his body. Natsu only snuck up to give him some food and check on him. He knows Ace doesn’t feel good, his arm getting hit with that paralysis agent really threw him for a loop._

_“We can’t outwardly attack Doflamingo like that, it’ll get people killed for no reason. And I don’t know how to tell the others about this. . .and the risk really is Doflamingo killing that person.”_

_“. . .why is this guy in trouble?” Natsu doesn’t understand, but he sees Ace’s eyes go to the ground._

_“Because, pirate crews hold certain values. And when someone betrays you, it normally does not go in their favor, but sometimes. . .betrayal is for a reason.”_

_x-x-x-x_

“Don’t worry Portgas! I’ll make sure you’ll never see your brother again! Only in heaven will you two reunite after I kill you both!”

“Oh my god.” Mira whispers. Ace is bleeding from all of his cuts, but his shirt is still hiding that terrible scar.

Until that moment.

He puts his hands out in front of himself again, one over the other. And fire starts to once again spin around him, but it’s different this time. The shirt on Ace’s body burns right off as his body melds with the fire. “What is he doing?” Mira whispers, and tenses.

Even Doflamingo seems suddenly confused. “What are you doing, Portgas? Suddenly serious?”

The whole world can see the terrible scars, the mostly destroyed tattoo on his back. The crowd seems to be in shock, and the fire only gets more intense, Natsu can feel it from where he is. The burning intensity, and the anger that makes it stronger.

“Ace. . .?” Natsu isn’t sure what he’s doing. But he can see the dark determination in Ace’s eyes.

“You just said that you’ll make sure I never see my brother again? Until you reunite us in heaven?!” Natsu feels a chill go through him, seeing the anger on Ace’s face get stronger. And he’s gone, the fire swirl empty when it comes around to show him again.

“Where did he go?” Erza whispers before stepping back in sudden shock when Ace does reappear. He’s on top of Doflamingo’s shoulders, arms and legs wrapped tight around the man. And a fire pillar shoots up towards the sky. Doflamingo’s shock is only for a moment as he tries to rip Ace off of him, strings cutting more of Ace’s flesh.

But Ace doesn’t let go, he lets out a rage filled cry. “Mark my words! If you lay a hand on my brother then you will pay!”

Natsu lets out a breath. _Ace!_ He can recognize just as well as the others that Ace has snapped, lost control of himself. It still happens sometimes. He loses control of his flames and goes berserk. It normally takes him and Laxus to stop him when he _really_ loses control. They discovered that the hard way. And right now, Natsu can see nothing but hollow rage in Ace’s eyes. Emptiness.

“He couldn’t have done this from the start?” Gajeel asks and Natsu has a bad feeling about all of this. Something tells him that. . .this isn’t good. Ace shouldn’t be doing this. Everything in him screams that he needs to stop this fight. That the loss of control could do something terrible. _He isn’t in his right mind. He has no idea what he is doing._ Ace before this was methodical, in control of the fight. He was injured but he could hit Doflamingo as well, with timed moves.

This is an all-out attempt to kill the man.

So, when Natsu yells, he does it as loud as he can. “Ace! Let go of him!” He knows if this doesn’t stop, then something worse will happen. Could Ace contain himself? Could he come back from this? _And so much blood._

Ace looks over at him, and his anger. . .it has dissipated to tears.

“. . .let go!” It comes from Laxus next, his lightning is sparking around him. He is barely keeping himself from jumping out there.

“It’s okay to lose!” Erza and Mira are next. Both women have horror in their eyes, watching the intensity of the flames. The flesh burning on Doflamingo.

“Just let him go!” Gajeel and Gray are just as worried. All of them are begging, not sure of what Ace is trying to do. The violence of his fire, and the brutality of it all is just too much.

But. . .he lets go. He falls back to the arena ground, his body forming back into itself fully. Doflamingo seems to be in a state of shock, his body is covered in burns. He landed good hits on Ace but no one was prepared for that.

“. . .” Ace shifts himself and he slowly pulls himself onto his feet. He’s not wearing hardly anything anymore. Only the boxers that were under his pants. Even his shoes are burned away to ash. Doflamingo is watching him, and lets out what Natsu can describe as an angry growl.

And, Despite his injuries, Ace shifts into a combative stance again. He looks at Doflamingo and lets out a shaky breath, “mark my words. If you lay a hand on Luffy or the people he cares about. . .I _will_ destroy you.”

“You can’t win Portgas. You’re too exhausted.” Doflamingo sways a little though, he seems to be just as exhausted. “And you can’t stop me either. I will end your life. I will end _his_ life too.” He steps forward, but he is unsteady. The fire took its toll, the smoke too.

“. . .” And then, Ace smiles. “And you’re an idiot.”

“What kind of stupid idiot—” Erza begins as Doflamingo moves to strike Ace down. But the fire user doesn’t even move. Natsu isn’t sure he can move anymore.

But Ace isn’t the one who falls down. Collapsing, the ten-foot-tall man hits the arena with a thud. A moment later, Ace’s leg gives out and he hits the dirt with that knee, panting. But he is still there, he is still fully conscious.

_“I-it’s unbelievable! Ace has managed to defeat Doflamingo!”_

Natsu watches Ace put a fist in the air. The crowd goes from shock to cheering as Ace stays there on his knees. He’s alive, but a moment later. He collapses to the ground.

Natsu doesn’t even wait another second, he and Gajeel are over the wall and running to where Ace is laying. He’s covered in wounds, blood, dirt, bruises. His left leg is cut deeply, it’s bleeding more than anyone would like to see. _And without Wendy._ But they just gather him up to get him to Porlyusica as fast as they can.

_x-x-x-x_

“He’s critically wounded.” That’s what Natsu was worried about as she gets to work without even shooing them. “He shouldn’t have been able to keep getting up on this leg.” Porlyusica sighs then, “he is an idiot for fighting until he couldn’t stand anymore.”

“He’ll live?” It’s only the three dragon slayers that came here with Ace. The rest stayed to watch Mira’s match. Laxus is in the corner, but he watches Ace carefully from where he is. Guarding the door in his own way from anyone who could come in. From any of those _pirates_ that could end their lives.

“Well, I certainly hope so but he’s also lost a lot of blood.”

“. . .” Gajeel frowns, crossing his arms, “he put up a tough fucking fight. I can’t believe that.” But then he narrows his eyes. “Someone’s here.”

“We are not accepting visitors.” Porlyusica looks up from her work, her eyes narrowing.

But the person who enters looks like he needs medical attention just as bad as Ace. “I’m not here to visit, I’m here to help.”

“We don’t need your help.” Gajeel interrupts, stepping closer to the male. He has blood trails coming from his mouth, his chest. Natsu can just smell how much blood is on him. _But it’s all his._

“I agree, my patient-“

“He needs type S blood, or in your case type O will be the same.” The other interrupts, immediately. Porlyusica is watching him and Natsu realizes in that moment something important. He stands up from his spot on the other side of Ace.

“. . .you’re the 5th member, aren’t you?” Natsu asks slowly.

“Well, I was, but that can be discussed when he won’t die from his wounds.” The other responded, stepping inside. “He _will_ need a blood transfusion and if you want him to keep that leg then _I_ need to be the one to work on it.”

“. . .” Porlyusica doesn’t look happy, but clears her throat. “You need medical treatment just as badly.”

“I’ll be fine for a while longer.” He answers, lifting Ace’s leg as he examines it. “If Portgas-ya dies here and now Strawhat-ya will _really_ mentally snap.” He mutters then. “Stupid damn pair of brothers.” His words are full of malice but there is…a fondness that Natsu can hear as well.

“Brothers?” Laxus interrupts and the other male lets out a huff.

“Yes, they’re both stupid.” He cements. “Don’t just give up on someone even if they don’t know them well. Now shut up all of you this is time sensitive.”

Natsu blinks but he just closes his mouth the second he opened it. Before he chooses to drag the other two out with him. Something tells him, that if he doesn’t, they won’t like watching.

_x-x-x-x_

“How is he doing?” None of them have been allowed back in the infirmary. Not even Makarov who waits anxiously to see how Ace is doing like the rest of them.

“He’ll recover.” Porlyusica lets out a slow breath. “He will keep functionality in his leg, but he needs time to rest. I don’t think you can have him participate in the games any longer.”

“No, I didn’t think so.” Makarov frowns, and Erza crosses her arms over her chest.

“But he’ll be okay. That is what matters.”

“Yes, he’s lucky for a second time. In fact, if it were not for that gentleman, I don’t think he would have been lucky.” She said slowly then.

“. . .” Natsu doesn’t like that answer, “what happened to him anyways?”

“He’s still in the room. He tried to stand thirty minutes ago and immediately collapsed.” She shook her head. “He’s wounded as well. I started to work on him but. . .I don’t even know what happened.”

“Do we know his name yet?” Makarov frowned, “I want to at least thank him.”

“Yes, he did tell me.” She nodded, glancing around. “Natsu do you smell anyone other than us?”

“Ah, no.” Natsu shook his head. _Mmm. I guess he did run away from that guy. So, then he’s probably in a lot of danger himself._

“Good. He told me his name was Trafalgar D. Water Law.”

_x-x-x-x_

“It’ll be okay.” Ace doesn’t feel like he can even turn his head to look at Wendy. But he knows she is sitting beside him, worried.

“You’re still really badly hurt.” She murmured. “And…”

“I know.” Ace lets out a slow breath. “What you’ve said, Carla, worries me.”

“I don’t know if it is true.” The Exceed shakes her head some, “but I know that it does not mean anything good for any of us.”

“No, you’re right. Which means I need to heal as fast as I can.” He clenches his fists some. “I can’t be sitting here waiting for that to happen.”

“Don’t you dare do anything reckless or stupid.” He hears Porlyusica as she comes into his view, her eyes narrowed. “You’re lucky to be alive right now, you hear me?”

“Yes, I know.” He sighs, “Law gave me the very same lecture before he fell back asleep. Except he threatened to cut my head off.” Ace pouted then and laid there. “But it is hard to just lay here. I don’t like not doing anything.”

“But we can come visit at least.” Ace blinked. _Lucy?_ He shifts his head enough, wincing some. But she is there with Natsu, Erza, and Gajeel behind her. “We wanted to check on you before day three started.”

“We’re glad you are awake.” Erza added, relaxing a little. Her shoulders losing the tenseness that was there.

“Yes, we were worried about you.” Lucy frowns some. Gajeel crosses his arms.

“That was incredibly stupid.”

“That entire family is stupid.” Ace smiles a little when he hears Law speak before him. The other male is at his limits as well, Ace knows that. He has hardly moved to his knowledge.

“. . .” Erza seems uneasy but she nods, “and you were…Trafalgar.” She says slowly, “you two need to explain what is going on. You almost died, Ace.”

“. . .the first day of the games I was looking around to see if I saw a face I knew in the crowd. I was worried Doflamingo brought someone…I don’t know, someone who could really kill us all? But. . .” Ace frowned a little.

“You spotted me instead.” He hears a grunt, and manages to see Law slowly sit up. All of his tattoos are on view but he looks like crap. His wounds are bandaged or taken care of, but there is nothing short of exhaustion on his face. He looks like he almost died too—and even then, he kept moving.

“Yeah, I did.” Ace sees the other rub his face, letting out a sigh.

“It was stupid of you to bank everything on Viola helping me.” He says then, “but I don’t expect anything less from Strawhat-ya’s brother. He’s just as stubborn, if not more.”

“When I made eye contact with her, she seemed desperate.” Ace murmured, “I didn’t need to talk to her to know something had to be done. I was kind of out of it after I get hit with that paralysis agent but I remember talking to Natsu about it, but I told him to keep quiet, sorry Erza.”

“Which was stupid, we could have found another-“

“No. We couldn’t.” Natsu rubs his arm, “Ace told me that it would get…” He glanced at Law, “well him killed.”

“Yes, he assumed correct,” Law sighed some, “Doflamingo noticing even for a second that I was being freed would have resulted in my death, one way or another.” He rubs his face a little, but it seems hard for him to even move his arm.

“We still could have-“

“And how suspicious would it have been if you all came to my aid, and he noticed?” Law asked then, “it would have started a war. And Doflamingo. . .he’s not a man you want to fight.”

“Ace did pretty good against him in the end.” Lucy says slowly, and Ace lets out a weak chuckle.

“No. If he had used his Haki more I would have really been in trouble, but he couldn’t kill me. And…I kind of don’t remember the last few minutes.”

“. . .” Erza frowns, “you went ballistic with your fire.”

“I thought so.” Ace sighs, “I _feel_ like I went ballistic.”

“Yes, and you were very stupid. You could have lost that leg.” Porlyusica shakes her head.

“. . .yeah.” Ace let out a slow breath. “I know. But when he mentioned my brother, well, I don’t know. Something in me snapped.”

“. . .you two are stupid.” Law muttered. “Just so fucking stupid.”

Ace smiled a little at that, “yeah. I know.” He murmured. “But you saying that tells me he’s okay.”

“. . .probably. He’s stubborn, and when Doflamingo captured me, he told me he wasn’t leaving me behind. And then I was brought here.” Law frowned a little, Ace can see his face. He looks concerned, and his body is tense.

“. . .so, then Ace’s home is somewhere near by?” Erza asked carefully.

“No. In fact I’m not even sure where here is, I was locked in the cells on the ship.” Law replied slowly. “But Doflamingo mentioned he didn’t have time to ‘play’ in Dressrosa, so we came here. I was hardly conscious through most of the trip, he gave me enough medical attention to keep me alive. But not anymore than that.”

“. . .” Ace is quiet, but he bites his lip. “You seemed out of place with the rest of them.” He said then softly, “and when Viola met my eyes and then she looked at you. . .I knew something was wrong.” He whispered. “But I, I don’t know. I was hesitant to do anything. And I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be,” Law sighed, “it’s not like you knew what was going on right then.”

“You were kind of drunk,” Natsu mumbled, “when we had our talk.”

“You’re the one who brought me that entire mug of sake.” Ace huffed out, “so that is partly your fault.”

“Actually, it was Cana’s idea.” Natsu pouted some, “she said it would make you feel better.”

“. . .she was right but still.” Ace sighed. “I’m glad I was the one who fought Doflamingo either way. I was worried he’d kill one of you.” He admitted. “To get at me. He probably would have done something close. Cut someone until they were unrecognizable.”

“You doubt our skills.” Erza frowned.

“No. I don’t.” Ace looked at her carefully, “But I know if he had known I was trying to help Law escape, he would have cut me into pieces.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pairs can be requested! If I see them fit I am willing to add them in. None of the pairs up top are for sure as I have not decided on any of them yet. Feel free to tell me what you'd like to see!


End file.
